The proposed program for the CPWR addresses the need to expand the current H/S training offered for hazardous material workers in construction. It builds on a proven record of competent training, which has provided a good curriculum of courses and course material on H/S training. A strong network of partners guarantees good access to the target audience. There were a number of minor weaknesses, primarily the lack of specifics. While the generalities in the proposal did cover all the areas that should be presented, the overall vagueness of the language left the reader dissatisfied with exactly what activities were being proposed.